Miranda
by haruka-michiru-forever
Summary: Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru start to acknoledge the consuming passion they feel around each other... taken place in Silver Millenium.


First story on this account! ^_^ This is a free-for-all story, please add to it, but only one chapter at a time, don't add a bazillion in a row, ok? Let people alternate. no two chapters next to each other should be by the same person, alright? Here we go! 88 888 88888 88888888 88888888888888888888888888888888 88888888 88888 888 88  
  
"Battle is in ten moon minutes. We must start stretching. There is not much time left." Horus looked over all of the Princesses. Their inner powers amazed him, but he was not one to show it. He was their trainer, nothing more, not even a friend. An almost deadly enemy on the satellite Juranos, he was healed by the great Serenity and was reborn, his mission, to train the princesses and guide them through the arts of magic. Princess Rei was definitely the most advanced in magic among the inner scouts. Princess Mercury, with her intellect and precise logic, could find a way to beat an enemy who seemed impenetrable. Princess Jupiter, the strongest in body of the scouts, preferred to attack her enemies with fists instead of magic, though her lightning powers are one of the most devastating of powers within the group. Princess Venus, a well-rounded scout, used her Venus-love-chain to distract enemies and tie them down, and the pure beauty of her often entranced the enemies to a point where they could not move. This 'siren' power of hers was quite effective when defeating large masses of enemies.  
  
The outer princesses, were another story altogether. Trained from the wee age of 2 moon years, they were the strongest of the princesses and protected the solar system, battling sometimes 200 battles per earth- rotation. Alas, though practically the most beautiful and strong of the princesses, they did not have much of a love life. Princess Setsuna, always guarding the most targeted of areas, the Time Gate, was once rumored to have had a short relationship with Prince Edymon, but it was just a rumor. Having seen so much of history, she stood in front of the Time Gate, very much depressed.  
  
Princess Haruka, the most charming of princesses, was rumored to have wooed many young star nymphs in her time, but she had never found a true love. yet. She and Princess Michiru were inseparable. Ah, and speaking of Princess Michiru.  
  
Princess Michiru is. perfect. Although Princess Venus is what every man would desire in a woman, one with a perfect Aphrodite body, Princess Michiru seems to have her own appeal as well. One shall say that if Princess Venus represented seductiveness, then Princess Michiru would represent innocence. Princess Minako is like fire, and Princess Michiru, water. They are both Aphrodite in their own way. Princess Minako is the perfect representation of one, but Princess Michiru is another type all together. One could not describe Princess Michiru. just as one could not describe Minako. Well anyways, back to the point.  
  
Now there was to be a small battle to help train the inner scouts. The outer scouts arranged to let some enemies get into the inner solar system. There would be a huge story about how they would be so dangerous, and the inners would train hard. Finally they would attack them, and their training would be complete, showing that they had mastered the arts Horus taught them. The outers would stand nearby, making sure that if things got out of hand, they would step in and destroy the enemies themselves.  
  
"Where are the outer scouts?" Princess Serena looked around. She was very weak, much like Hotaru. Having spent most of her energy on the battle that nearly destroyed everyone (before the outers existed), she made sure not to battle unless it was necessary, and saved her strength.  
  
"We are here." Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh! I forgot you two could become invisible! Are you two ready?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness." Haruka and Michiru nodded, their eyes meeting with each others' for a quick second.  
  
"Everyone get ready!!!!" Everyone took their battle stances. Princess Mercury teleported the enemies into the marble battle arena.  
  
"START!"  
  
The battle had begun. 


End file.
